Superstorm Delcore
Portayment Superstorm Delcore is portrayed by the 2017 monster, Hurricane Maria. Maria and SS Delcore took similar paths through the Caribbean. While SS Delcore was WAY stronger, Maria would be the closest match to our needs. Maria devastated the islands of Dominica, St Croix, and Puerto Rico, with winds of 175mph at peak. PR sustained Cat 4 winds, and damaged the island for a year, or more. STORY * please note this storm is/was not real and was not based on any storm. It was simply imagination. Enjoy!** In the fantasy, this storm reached 250mph winds, with 300mph gusts in 2017. This storm was originally based on the sizes of Real Life storms Irma and Maria in 2017. It was listed as the worst natural disaster in US History. The fantasy storm of Delcore, it was created by a giant collection of strong and severe thunderstorms in French Guiana but didn’t formally start developing until 85 miles north, off the coast of Suriname. The storm took 8 days to travel the Atlantic because it was a slow moderate speed mover, moving North West. It had formed in July, the exact dates are July 25th, through August 31st. Making it probly the longest running storm. On July 26th it reached C4 relatively quick, but then fluctuated between 2 & 3 for a about a day; due to its first eyewall replacement cycle. Wind sheer was moderate so after that few hours the storm was done with its cycling and started going at strengthening again. It’s above out a week till impact in Florida, where it is expected at that time to hit Jacksonville. The size wasn’t very extreme, but the actual outcome they’ll observe the following week was anything but... little did they know they’ll have a BIG problem. On the early morning hours of July 28th, or very late July 27th, the storm reattained C4 intensity. This was off the coast of Guadeloupe. The storm continued to move north now about 100 miles offshore of the Lesser Antilles. At about midnight on the 28th, Delcore has become a Category 5 Hurricane with 160mph winds. It is now NE of Antigua and Barbuda. At this point it was shifting to head North west. All the Lesser Antilles were only pounded by rain and some gusty winds, but no true damage. Only hours after, now 2am, Delcore became a D6, with 180mph winds. It is headed west, north towards the Greater Antilles. Now midnight on July 29th, Delcore became a D7, with winds of 205mph. It is a few hundred miles north of Barbuda. Barbuda is drenched with rain but not much wind. It passed about 150 miles north of Puerto Rico on the 29th and Hispaniola on July 30th bring heavy rain and strong winds to Puerto Rico. Hispaniola wasn’t affected other than rain. The size is now 225 mph, as its first peak intensity. Florida is now under a major hurricane warning. Evacuations were posted on July 30th. The end of July 30th through August 1st, the storm weakened way down to 180mph, due to wind sheer, competitive storm systems, and serious eyewall replacement cycles. It is traveling north of Hispaniola, Turks and Caicos Islands and The Bahamas. The Bahamas were battered by hurricane force winds and heavy rain equivalent of a Cat 3. On August 2nd it began to strengthen yet again north of the Bahamas. It then explosively gains more strength by August 3rd, it hits it true peak intensity with winds of 250mph at 11am. It’s peak wind gusts were attained the next day on August 4th. It is down to 844mbrs. It slammed Jacksonville on August 5th after a good weakening of 20mph. August 5th at 5am was landfall in Jacksonville, Florida. The storm underwent weakening out that whole crossing over Florida. A few days later at its low point of a cat 3, it went over the Gulf of Mexico and strengthened again but not as high. On August 7th, at about 5am the crossover was complete and the slow moving storm was back in safe waters for restrengthening. Meanwhile in Florida the damage was incredible. Buildings were ripped and toppled, cars, trucks, and trains thrown, streets ripped up and destroyed, everything flattened or uprooted, and a complete disaster. Only few of the most sterdy buildings were only damaged, however about half the buildings were gone. ( it will take several years to rebuild) strongest winds stretched 200 miles wide.it rapidly died down so the only heavily damaged city beyond imagination was Jacksonville. The damage was less and less as you keep going west, as the storm was weakening over land. At 5am August 7th, the storm was down to 115mph. On August 7-9, the storm reintensified, back to a D6, to 185mph. At midnight on August 10th, the storm made landfall just north of Houston Texas. It’s wind estimate was 180mph. The storm made its way into Texas and eventually days later into the gulf of California. Delcore slammed Houston on August 10th with winds of 160mph, damage was done mainly to houses and vehicles. Well constructed buildings only suffered minor to moderate damage. The storm turned weaker and weaker as it went through but still dumped inches of rain on interior Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and Northern Mexico on August 10-14. It was a very weak post topical storm by the time it reached the gulf but it was able to restreghen back to a hurricane In the pacific. It hit California near Los Angeles as a cat 3 storm producing incredible damage. Many buildings were destroyed, vehicles tossed, flooding, and even tornadoes. The damaged accounted 12% of the total damage. As Delcore moved back off the coast, the storm reintensified, as it climbed the coast a few 10s of miles offshore. You could see the dark clouds, hear the thunder, and feel it’s winds from the beaches. The sea would have been much higher too. At C4 intensity, the hurricane slams into the coast at San Luis Obisbo. It attained most of its strength going inward. But after about 2 days in California, it started loosing its saved energy, and started weakening. It hit Fresno at a category 1 hurricane, producing damage to trees and houses. On its way into San Luis Obisbo, that city was heavily damaged, they estimated a year of repair. Fresno would likely only be a few weeks of repair to maybe a month. The storm over now Modesto, was a severe tropical storm, with winds of 60mph. There was some damage, about the same as Fresno. That was August 31st. After leaving Modesto if turned down to a post tropical cyclone, AS A POST TROPICAL CYCLONE It’s Post-Tropical-Cyclone life, Delcore was a pretty fast moving storm it’s first few days. On September 1st during the predawn hours, the storm was over Sacramento, which produced downpours, and occasional gusty winds. As that day continues, the storm races across Nevada and southern Utah. The storm at this point was still producing rain, but was no longer producing winds more than 10-15mph. Than just south of Denver, the winds started to pick up and was starting to restrenghen. As it moved into Kansas, the storm produced winds sustained at 25-35mph. It is 9-3 now. On September 4th the storm practically stayed put over Kansas. It was getting stronger and is now strong enough to do damage. And possibly trigger tornadoes. The storm gradually became worse that night, over Topeka, spanning all the way close to Kansas City. Observers in Kansas City were in for quite the lightning show. As it gets closer to 10pm, The National Weather Service issued their first Tornado Watch for this part of the storm. While the storm is really nice now, the lightning lighting up the horizon, they recommended Kansas City residents watch the skies, listen for sirens, and check and charge their phones. At around 1:35am, it started raining and the winds started picking up. At 2an the storm was here. Winds of 50mph, torrential downpours, severe thunderstorms, and flooding was a concern. At 2:30, the tornado sirens sounded, and a tornado warning was issued. As the storm continued eastbound, the storm continued to produce strong storms, gusty winds, and tornadoes. Kansas City residents were under 5 tornado warnings in just one night. Most residents probly would have just slept in their basements. In the morning it was still raining in Kansas City, but the severe parts of the storm had passed. The center of the storm now on September 5th, was passing through eastern Missouri. It continued to produce string and damaging winds but not as strong as in Kansas City. As the next 24 hours went on, the storm passed through Illinois, Indiana, and Ohio. By now the storm wasn’t very stong anymore, and only produced 20mph winds. Impacts No impacts have occurred on any of the Lesser Antilles. Puerto Rico- Minor Damage : Mainly houses losing windows and roof pieces, some trees down and long term power outages. Hispaniola- No true impacts on the island. Turks and Caicos Islands- Moderate damage, especially houses, trees and long term power outages. Bahamas- Heavy damage on properties; mobile homes , cars, trucks or trains thrown, downed trees and power lines, long term power outages. Florida USA- Incredible damage. Whole houses flattened, forests heavily damaged, skyscrapers heavily destroyed, tornadoes, power lines down, vehicles tossed, major flooding, very long term power outages. Texas, USA- Houses destroyed, skyscrapers somewhat destroyed, major flooding tornadoes, vehicles may be tossed, wires down, trees down, long term power outages. Interior Texas, New Mexico, Arizona Northern Mexico- Heavy Rain with occasional gusty winds. Several inches of rainfall. Flooding, strong thunderstorms, tornadoes, minor damage. California- Major Strike in Los Angeles as a cat 3 Hurricane. Incredible damage done to everything. Landslides, sinkholes, flash floods, property damage. Los Angeles all through Sacramento. Post tropical storm- The storm continued to rage down as a post tropical cyclone, delivering a lot of rain to the mountains, central and Midwest, resulting in more landslides, and storms in the central arias spawned more tornadoes. These conditions continued into the Ohio valley and even into the northeast. Category:Hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Hypo Weather